


Suck My Kiss

by seven (sevenpoints)



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Kissing, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 17:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7723126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenpoints/pseuds/seven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t that he’d never gotten to kiss Chris before—he had. It was just that filming had a way of eating up 110% of their waking hours and so all their kisses up until now had been hasty precursors to equally hasty fucking, hard and fast before they collapsed into sleep only to stagger out of bed six hours later.</p>
<p>Now they finally had some time, in the baited limbo of post-production, and Karl intended to savor it.</p>
<p>Originally posted in 2009.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suck My Kiss

Karl had wanted to do this for ages.

It wasn’t that he’d never gotten to kiss Chris before—he had. It was just that filming had a way of eating up 110% of their waking hours and so all their kisses up until now had been hasty precursors to equally hasty fucking, hard and fast before they collapsed into sleep only to stagger out of bed six hours later.

Now they finally had some time, in the baited limbo of post-production, and Karl intended to savor it.

Chris’ eyes were amused and heavy lidded as Karl pressed his thumb to that plush lower lip, revealing the faintly crooked row of teeth behind it. He swiped his thumb sideways to watch it stretch, then settle firmly back into place where it was licked, slowly, so Chris could taste the salt of his touch.

“You gonna kiss me any time soon, big guy?”

Karl smiled. “No.” He thumbed Chris into a pout and the other man swatted his hand away before taking his face between his hands and kissing him himself.

He kept his eyes open and just watched, admiring the tangle of Chris’ eyebrows as the younger man pushed at his unresponsive mouth. The hands in his hair gripped tighter, silently demanding that he kiss back, but aside from quirking his lips into a smirk he kept them still.

Chris groaned and pulled back to stare at him. “Karl, what are you doing?”

He just licked his lips and closed the distance again, brushing their mouths together as he answered. “Appreciating the finer things in life.”

He kissed him, just a chaste press so he could feel the way their mouths flattened against each other. He lingered there for a moment before pulling back to pluck at Chris’ lips, which began to harden with impatience. His hands ran over Chris’ tense shoulders and down his back, skimming over all the sensitive spots to try to coax him into relaxing but only getting squirms in response. Slicking his tongue over those lips was more productive: Chris shuddered at that soft, wet touch, becoming almost pliant in Karl’s arms. Almost, but not quite—his hands slid from Karl’s hair to his neck to tug insistently, strong fingers digging into the muscles there as he tried to coax Karl into a deeper kiss.

Karl waited for the first murmur-not-quite-moan before he let his lips part, slanting them over Chris’ wet mouth to spread it open. Chris’ tongue met him, hungry for a taste, but he responded with his teeth first, scraping a bite over that lower lip that had transfixed him before. That got him a full moan and Chris’ mouth falling open, deliciously soft and needy and Karl latched onto that lip again, sucking and tonguing it until he was sure it couldn’t get any wetter.

That was about as much teasing as Chris could stand. He deepened the kiss decisively, clasping Karl tightly so he couldn’t pull away as his tongue invaded his mouth to twine and tug, demanding a response. He tasted so fucking delicious that Karl decided enough was enough; he yanked the hard body against his and returned the kiss in full, backing them both up so he could fall onto the couch and pull Chris down to straddle his lap. The younger man wriggled them both until his ass was snug against Karl’s crotch and kept it there, flexing minutely while the two of them snogged like teenagers. They collapsed into it, dissolving together in a tangle of lips and fuck, Karl couldn’t get enough of the way Chris’ mouth just got softer and softer with each stroke of his tongue until he pulled away with a groan.

“Shit, Karl.” Chris’ lashes hung low over his eyes as they stared at each other’s mouths, both of them rubbed dark, bruised pink. “I want more of you in my mouth. Now.”

That invitation was just too good to be ignored and after the flurry of shirts and pants that followed he found himself flat on his back with Chris arched over him, guiding Karl’s erection into his mouth even as he prodded Karl’s cheek with his own. Karl took the head of it into his mouth, sucking it like an ice cream cone while the younger man worked his cock feverishly. He tucked his arm under his head so he could watch and god, what a sight: Chris could swallow him to the root and did so, his nose nuzzled against Karl’s balls, and Karl could taste Chris leaking precome across his tongue as he moaned. 

His hands wandered up to grab handfuls of Chris’ ass ( it doesn’t matter how many lunges I do, man, I’ve still got these fucking chicken legs. Meanwhile my ass is getting out of control ) and couldn’t resist spanking him sharply, it was just so round and sweet. That got him another pulse of precome across his tongue while Chris swallowed around his cock, starting a chain reaction of moans that rippled through their bodies like an electrical current.

That felt so good he had to spank him again, harder than before. This time Chris mumbled a curse around his cock and rocked his hips ever so slightly, begging Karl to take more of him into his mouth. He complied, and tugged on Chris’s hips to invite him to thrust, letting the younger man settle them both into a hellish rhythm where it was all Karl could do to relax his throat and let Chris fuck his face.

When Chris deepthroated him again Karl had to squeeze his eyes shut and meditate on Klingons, tribbles, anything that wasn’t Chris’ throat, Chris’ tongue, Chris’ cheeks sucked tight, Chris’ lips squeezing rubbing fucking him and shitting Christ Karl was coming, much sooner than he wanted to and so hard that he had to pull off Chris’ cock so he could grit his teeth and scream.

Chris did his best to swallow, his surprise evident in the trails that leaked out of his mouth. His own erection was throbbing against Karl’s face, demanding to be taken care of but for fuck’s sake, Karl needed to catch his breath.

The ringing in his ears subsided gradually until he could hear the low, hungry sounds Chris was making as he licked up every last trace of come. His erection hadn’t gone anywhere and was starting flush deep, painful red so Karl didn’t waste any more time, just wrapped his arms around Chris’ hips and pulled him down so he could swallow him deep, humming sonorously all the while.

“Yes,” Chris groaned, rocking his hips, but it wasn’t fast or hard enough and frankly, Karl was insulted if Chris thought he couldn’t handle more. He slid one finger into his mouth alongside Chris’ cock, letting it get slick with spit and precome before he reached up and drove it into Chris’ ass, hitting his prostate with one precision thrust.

“ _Karl!_ ” Chris shouted, right before his hips spasmed, thrusting erratically while he flooded Karl’s mouth and throat with his seed. He swallowed as best he could considering Chris had just choked him, and stroked his free hand along Chris’ side while the younger man shuddered through his aftershocks.

When he was finished Chris simply rolled, hitting the floor with a thud and sprawling there limply. “Sweet Jesus,” he panted. “I’m pretty sure your mouth was made to suck my dick.”

Their eyes met, hooded and sparkling, before they sat up and reached for each other, Karl hunching double while Chris rose to his knees so they could meet for another kiss, pulling all the bitterness from each other’s mouths until all they could taste was each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is a song by the Red Hot Chili Peppers.


End file.
